losing a best friend
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Freddie comforts Sam in her time of need, and she helps him get rid of an unneeded girlfriend? How helpful Sam. ;D Fluffy one shot. Seddie.


_i feel like there's not enough seddie one shots any more, so i'm posting loads of them ha xD_

_I literally live for AshleeSeddie's stories, they're so cute. I have her on alert cause her one shots satisfy me ;) If you haven't checked her out you should, she's amazingggggggggg for Seddie stories. Which I'm assuming you like, having clicked on this :D_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**losing a best friend**

**samxfreddie**

Freddie was in his room, tinkering with his laptop. He was bored, and updating the iCarly website was not satisfying him. He had done so much to it it was a wonder there was anything left to do. He had even tackled the mound of homework, he was that bored. He was just wondering if he should call his girlfriend Sophie, when he heard a tapping on his window.

_Sam._ He thought. She was the only one who climbed up the fire escape to see him, and didn't risk the route of taking the front door and braving his crazy mother's rants. He immediately got up to open the window, wondering why she wasn't pounding on it like normal. She hadn't been over here in ages though... Since he'd started going out with Sophie. He found himself glad she had come to see him, when he realized something was wrong.

She climbed quietly into his room, looking blank. She didn't even say 'Sup Frednerd' like she did normally... What was going on?

'Hey Sam. What's up?'

'Hi.' She whispered, slumping onto the floor, crossing her legs. That was weird, normally she belly flopped onto his bed like she owned the place.

'Sam? You okay?'

'Frothy died.' She said. There was no emotion in her voice. She looked like it hadn't sunken in yet. She looked lost and confused. She looked so unlike her normal self, Freddie was a little scared.

And he was hit with a huge wave of sympathy. He knew what that cat meant to her. It was her best friend, it was her partner in crime. That cat was always there for her when she needed it.

Sure, it was just an animal. But to Sam, it was much more.

'Sammy.' He breathed, falling down beside her and pulling her into a hug. She immediately burst into tears, clutching onto his shirt for dear life, fistfuls in her shaking hands. He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her like a child, her head in his neck, her tears staining his shirt.

'He's gone. Frothy's gone! I don't know what happened- I, I just got home and-' She hiccuped, and chocked on her sobs, 'And he was on my bed- l- like normal, like he was w - waiting for me, and, and he wouldn't wake up! Freddie, he wouldn't wake up, even f- for me!'

'Oh Sammy. Shhh. Cry it out, don't worry, I'm here for you.' He whispered into her curls, and she sobbed harder. He stroked her hair and caressed her back soothingly, as she cried like she had never done before onto him of all people. For half an hour she cried hysterically, gulping and hiccuping, before she suddenly stopped, sniffing.

Her eyes were all red and she looked exhausted, but Freddie couldn't help noticing she still looked beautiful... He felt bad for thinking this, he had a girlfriend.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered into his chest. 'I shouldn't have gone all crazy on you like that.'

'Sam, you know I'll be here for you whatever. And it's okay, you're supposed to act that way when something like this happens.'

'But...' She muttered, another small tear escaping and running down her cheek. 'You have a girlfriend... And I'm crying in your lap.'

He nodded into her hair. 'You're one of my best friends Sam, and under the circumstances, I think it's acceptable.'

'Don't tell anyone I cried.' She asked, fear in her voice, making her seem tiny. He held her closer and kissed her forehead. 'Don't worry, of course I won't.'

'Thanks Freddo.' She replied, nuzzling her head into his chest.

He knew she was tired, so with ease he stood up, carrying her bridal style. He lay her on his bed and stroked her hair, grabbing a pillow and a spare blanket so he could crash on the floor.

Sam fell asleep straight away, and as Freddie tried to, he thought of why Sam would come to him instead of Carly. They weren't that close any more, Sam pretty much avoided him after he got with Sophie. But maybe loosing Frothy had made her realize she didn't want to loose another best friend too? That had to be it. He fell asleep with the niggling thought of how attracted he was to Sam right now, and how wrong it was...

In the morning, there was a bang of a window being opened, and Freddie and Sam both woke up to see Sophie climbing in from the fire escape.

'Freddie, honey, I knocked, but you were asleep and I- Who's that girl in your bed?'

'...Heeey, Sophie... You know Sam, right?'

He heard Sam mutter to herself, 'Did she just climb in from the fire escape? That's my thing.' And realized that he was as annoyed as she was about it. That _was_ Sam's thing.

'Yes, what is she doing in your bed?' Sophie demanded.

'Her cat died last night, she was upset so I let her crash here.'

'You let another girl sleep in your room?'

'Sophie, you know how close me and Sam are.' Freddie sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

'No, I don't. I never see her around.'

'Cause I don't like you!' Sam half laughed, getting up and disappearing into Freddie's bathroom to freshen up.

'Freddie, did you hear the way she just talked to me? Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?'

'Well, do you like her?'

'No!'

'Then on the contrary, I'll allow it. Give her a break, will ya? Her cat died last night.'

'Oh big deal, her cat died. She can get another one.'

It was at that point Sam ran out of the bathroom, and twisted Sophie's arm behind her back. 'Now listen here, skank. You may be Freddie's girlfriend, but I don't see the good in people like him, and all I see is bad in you. If you ever talk about my cat again like that, I will hunt you down and _hurt_ you.' She hissed.

Foolishly, Sophie decided to try and look brave. 'Freddie wouldn't forgive you if you did. Right Freddiebear?'

Freddie had been sitting, staring at the two in shock, when he finally decided he should step in.

'S- Sophie... You shouldn't talk about her cat like that. It meant a lot to Sam and she's my closest friend.'

'And _I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND THIS SKANK IS ATTACKING ME!' _Sophie screamed, and Freddie sighed.

'Sam, let Sophie go so she can leave.'

'L-leave?' Sophie asked confused, as Sam pushed her away and wiped her hands on her pants so as to get the 'germs' off.

'Yeah... I don't think it's gonna work out between us, Sophie. I'm sorry. If you want me, you have to accept Sam.'

'Yeah, and leave through the front door, the fire escape is reserved for _me_ only.' Sam sneered, and Sophie gave them both an evil look before sauntering out.

Sam immediately felt bad. 'I'm sorry about her. It's my fault I know-'

'I didn't really like her anyways.' Freddie shrugged, pulling Sam into a rough kiss. She responded immediately, just as fiercely.

* * *

><p><em>HOPE YOU ENJOYED MOFOs LUV U LONG TYM<em>


End file.
